


Even Though the Skies Are Rough, Will You Still Look Up?

by AnonymousJCourferre



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brain Injury, Head Injury, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical, Severe Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJCourferre/pseuds/AnonymousJCourferre
Summary: A rally goes wrong and turns into a riot. Courfeyrac is lost in the crowd and no one knows what happens to him. Thankfully he is found in a hospital and taken care of. But will Courfeyrac's life ever be the same again?
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a horrible, awful, angsty idea, and it had to come out. 
> 
> The violence may not be graphic but I want to be cautious
> 
> As usual, kuddos and comments are great appreciated and help me know you're enjoy the fic!

They had been preparing for this day for almost a year now. Every single one of them had been excited. Courfeyrac had spent the first half of the rally on Bahorel’s shoulders cheering with the others. Another part he had spent next to Combeferre, holding the man’s hand, as they both smiled because Enjolras was on point today. Courfeyrac had then moved into the crowd more to talk with people who were there. He had Prouvaire on his back and had been standing with Grantaire as they took a moment. But then suddenly things had seemed to go wrong so fast. Something had started along the edges of the crowds, and the next thing they knew the police were there and people were fighting. Courfeyrac set Prouvaire down and told him and Grantaire to get out of there. Feuilly had appeared at his side and helped as they directed others in the crowd.

“Come on Courfeyrac, we need to go!” Feuilly finally said.

“No, there’s still people.”He said a little breathlessly.

“Courf! We can’t help them, no one can even hear us!” he argued over the chaos. But Courfeyrac refused and continued pushing people in other directions and helping people up who had fallen. Eventually, Feuilly had grabbed Courfeyrac’s arm and dragged him away. They were making some headway in getting out of the crowd and Feuilly breathed a small breath of relief. If he could get Courfeyrac out of here he wouldn’t have to face too much of Combeferre’s ire. 

Feuilly had just spotted some of their friends and was headed to them, but what had first started as a disturbance on the edge of the crowd, was now a full-blown riot. Just as they had made headway in getting out, the tear gas had been broken out. Feuilly and Courfeyrac grasped one another’s hands trying to figure out what direction was up. Despite how tightly they held hands and stood close together, someone came barreling between them and Courfeyrac lost all sense of direction. He was blindly reaching through the crowd, trying to move with the flow of the crowd. He wasn’t sure what happened, most of his senses were muted, his eyes were watering, and suddenly he felt a sharp rap on his head and dropped. The crowd around him paid little attention. Some people tripped over the form on the ground, others stepped over him, but no one stopped to help. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are they?” Combeferre muttered furiously.

“You know Courfeyrac, he probably heard something about Prouvaire and Grantaire so he went to help them,” Bossuet said. Combeferre shook his head. Something was wrong. It wasn’t like them to be late and not send any kind of message. They were all worried. Enjolras walked into the room and everyone looked up, he silently shook his head no. Combeferre wrapped his arms around his friend. He wasn’t sure who the hug was for, himself, or Enjolras, but feeling his oldest friend’s arms around him helped settle and ground his worries. 

“Nothing.” He muttered. They all sat around, trying to figure out what to do. They had all found cover over an hour ago and had no inkling of what had happened to their friends. All at once, Enjolras and Bahorel’s phones rang. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what they said.

“Feuilly needs bail posted. He’s being held as a rioter.” Bahorel said. Combeferre sighed and started taking notes.

“Grantaire and Prouvaire as well, though it seems they’re being held more for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and being released later. After more questioning.” Enjolras said, rolling his eyes. Combeferre continued to take notes as they tossed around ideas on how to help their friends, but his hands were shaking. He sent a quizzical look to Enjolras who simply frowned and shook his head no.

Everyone started talking trying to figure out what to do and the best ways to pick up Feuilly, Prouvaire, and Grantaire. They were trying to figure out what to do and still leave some of the group in case Courfeyrac turned up. The talking was interrupted by Comebferre and Joly’s pagers going off. Joly brushed a kiss on Bossuet’s cheek.

“Tell Chetta I’m alright, make sure she’s okay too. I know she was making sure her friends were safe.” Joly said. Bossuet nodded. Joly shot a look to Combeferre who sent a nod his way. He took a deep breath.

“Enjolras, I… I can’t. I have to go. I don’t want to but.” Enjolras nodded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you know as soon as we hear something,” he said Combeferre nodded his head and started to walk to the door where Joly stood waiting for him, but his phone buzzed.

“Courfeyrac!” he started as he answered the phone immediately. The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

“Is this… Marcos Combeferre?” a feminine voice that was most certainly not Courfeyrac’s asked.

“This is he.” he said quietly, instantly stopping his movements.

“This is Nurse Bitet. You’re listed as Felix Courfeyrac’s emergency contact. Is this correct?” The voice asked again.

“Ye-es.” He croaked. 

“Can you state your relationship with Monsieur Courfeyrac?” She asked.

“Fiancée.” Combeferre said without hesitation, though a few confused glances were shared around the friend group. 

“Thank you. Um, we can’t really give you information on the phone and really we can only give information to his family. Can you get in contact with his family?” The nurse asked. Tears entered Combeferre’s eyes.

“Fi-Fiona. Is he okay?” he asked quietly.

“Sir. I don’t know how you know my name but that is highly inappropriate and I ask that-” the nurse started.

“It’s Dr. Combeferre, Fiona. We go to the Corinthe on Tuesdays for Trivia.” he said. There was silences on the other line.

“Marcos? I’m so sorry. I had no idea! You never said you were engaged. And, oh my god. Okay. We’ll get this figured out um. But I still need-”

“Fiona, I’m going to pass you over to Dr. Joly. He can help you with the rest of it.” He said, cutting her off. Joly instantly stepped forward and took the phone to talk to their colleague and give her the information of the Courfeyrac family. Combeferre completely broke down and dropped to his knees where he had just been standing. Enjolras rushed to his side.

“What’s wrong Combeferre? What happened?” he asked gently. Combeferre shrugged.

“He. They won’t say anything. Which. Is protocol. But. I don’t think it’s good. Not if they’re asking for family.” he whispered. Enjolras held his friend until Joly got off the phone.

“Combeferre,” he said gently. “I’m going to go in. They’re overflowing with patience from this riot. Try and get there as soon as you can. Remember, he needs you.” Joly said quietly. Combeferre nodded his head. Joly talked in hushed tones with Enjolras before he took his leave. 

“Okay everybody.” Enjolras said. “We need to go to the hospital, but the others still need help. Bahorel, do you have what you need for Feuilly?” He asked. Bahorel nodded. “Okay, you post bail, and let us know if there’s anything else to do. “Marius, Bossuet, are you alright taking care of Prouvaire and Grantaire? I’m sure they’ll contact me, but I’ll direct them to you as soon as I hear anything. And we’ll figure out from there.” He said. Everyone nodded and Enjolras ushered a numb Combeferre out the door and into an Uber to the hospital. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and Enjolras go to the hospital to find out more about Courfeyrac. Combeferre's friends learn that he... has friends outside of the Amis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if any regulations, rules, or medical procedures are incorrect. I'm trying to base them on some truth, some I cannot find information on, and some I'm just taking a creative license here to fit the story.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!! I love interacting with readers and hearing what they think :)

Combeferre and Enjolras stepped into the ER and looked around. The room was chaotic as friends and family members tried to find their loved ones and were being ushered into the waiting room.

“Bitet! Bitet!” Combeferre called out, suddenly awoken from the stupor he had been in. The frazzled nurse continued running around. “Fiona!” he finally called out. At that, the nurse instantly looked up before bustling over.

“Come with me!” She said hurriedly before walking off. Combeferre quickly followed behind her, dragging Enjolras behind him. They quickly walked into a room off of a hallway and sat down at the table in the room. “We don’t have long and I shouldn’t even be telling you this. He’s getting a CT scan right now. It’s not good Marcos.” She said quietly. “Is there anything you can tell us that would help?” he asked. Combeferre helplessly shook his head no.

“We. We got separated. I can't, I don’t know.” He said. Fiona sighed but nodded her head.

“Okay, well he’s showing signs that he was near tear gas. We’re still trying to figure out what the most important injury is to tackle first. I really shouldn’t have told you that much. But… I hate we can’t tell Fiancées. Is his family coming?” She asked. Combeferre shrugged and Enjolras stepped in.

“Yes. His mother. But they don’t live nearby. I don’t expect she’ll be here before tomorrow.” He supplied. Fiona sighed and nodded her head.

“Okay, well I’ll see what I can do. They won’t want to give you much information but, we’ll figure out something. I’m so sorry Marcos.” She offered. Combeferre nodded his head.

“You’ll have to join everyone else in the ER waiting room, for now.” She said. Combeferre nodded and lead Enjolras out the door.

“I-thank you Fiona.” He said quietly. She gave him a brief smile before walking off.

“Marcos?” Enjolras asked, trying to get his friend’s mind off things.

“I-uh, yeah. I had one team I was a part of and we ended up on a first name basis. Then the doctors and nurses in that team go play trivia once every so often.” He said quietly as they found a seat in the waiting room.

“You have friends besides us?” Enjolras asked, trying to tease him but honestly surprised.

“Yes? Not many, but a few?” Combeferre asked. Enjolras shrugged and tucked the information away for later. Enjolras sent a text to the group to give them an update while Combeferre sat and worried, and waited.

After a few hours of waiting, Fiona came back and called them over. Combeferre carefully studied her face. Everyone had a tell, although Fiona had always had a weak poker face.

“I-I can’t tell you anything. I tried to put a word in and say you were close. But I got the runaround.” She said quietly. “He…. he’s headed into surgery.” She said quietly. “I can’t even tell you that. But. You can move to the waiting room on the ICU floor. They’ll be strict, but as long as you don’t cause too much trouble you should be fine. I’ve given Marla a heads up.” She said. Combeferre nodded his thanks and she disappeared. He could tell that it was not good from her attitude. Most wouldn’t think twice, but Combeferre had watched her numerous times with patients. She only disappeared quickly when she didn’t trust herself to say too much.

“Come on.” He said quietly leading Enjolras deeper into the hospital.

“You seem popular with the nurses,” Enjolras remarked. Combeferre shrugged.

“It doesn’t take much to be a decent human being. But you’d be surprised how many people don’t.” he muttered. Enjolras looked surprised by the remark and followed his friend.

Slowly, the others trickled in, Enjolras having given them their location. They got a few glances from the nurses, but the group was subdued and no one said anything. Combeferre wasn’t sure what they were waiting for when it was unlikely they’d get any news. But even just scraps at this point were better than anything. He kept running through the good things in his mind. Courfeyrac was alive. They knew where he was. He was being cared for. He repeated what he knew over and over in his head. He didn’t realize he had been rocking himself until Enjolras’s hand reached out to steady him. He tightly gripped his friend’s hand and zoned out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At one point Bahorel came up. It was well past 9 pm, Comebferre noted.

“Feuilly’s out.” he said quietly. “Released on bail, but also medical health. They’re going to question him more while he gets treated.” Bahorel said, sitting down with a sigh. Enjolras cursed under his breath. Combeferre nodded numbly. The group sat and talked amongst themselves, Enjorlas periodically got up and answered his phone or texted someone. Around 11:00pm a nurse came out.

“Dr. Combeferre?” a nurse came out and called. Combeferre looked up, confused.

“Nurse Lafoy?” he asked. 

“Can you consult me on a patient?” She asked. His confusion deepended.

“I, I’m not on duty, Nurse Lafoy.” He said quietly. She tried to send him a meaningful look, but it didn’t seem to have any effect

“We talked about this patient a couple of weeks ago and I need some clarification on some notes.” She said. Combeferre was utterly confused but agreed with a nod of his head. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Prouvaire walking into the waiting room and felt a small portion of relief to know he was finally out. He followed her through the door and hallways until she stopped.

“I need some clarification. I thought we talked two weeks ago and you said you had a boyfriend, not a fiancée.” She said. He looked at her, even more confused now.

“No offense Marla, but this, I really don’t feel like discussing my private life right now, I-” He was cut off by the nurse speaking over him.

“We’re just trying to establish the relationship they have to the patient Dr. Combeferre, and any insight you could provide would be helpful.” She said a little more loudly than the situation called for. He stood there just staring at her as a couple of doctors passed them in the hallway. The nurse looked to the room they were standing beside and gave a significant look to the chart. He picked it up and froze as soon as he saw the name at the top.

“Y-yes. It’s a recent development.” He managed to croak out. The nurse nodded.

“Right. Well, if you don’t mind checking over the patient’s injuries.” She said with a curt nod and pressed his hand before she disappeared. He stepped quickly inside the room and found a note in his hands.

_ Be gone in 10, he’s headed for round 2. _

Was scribbled on the note. He quickly looked around the room and slipped on the white coat he found draped of the chair. To anyone glancing in, it looked like a doctor checking on a patient.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre gets a moment alone with Courfeyrac and to tell him to fight and Courfeyrac's mother arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have broken Combeferre
> 
> Kudos and comments always make me smile :)

As Combeferre read through the chart, his legs gave way and he quickly sat down. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked over his boyfriend. He noticed his right hand lay peacefully, the only part of Courfeyrac that seemed untouched by injury. He hesitantly reached out a hand. Courfeyrac’s hand had never felt so small in his own. All of the machines he was hooked up to only made him look smaller. Combeferre studied Courfeyrac, the chart forgotten in his lap. A black eye was blossoming on his right and his left arm was secured to his body to keep it restrained. There was a contraption around his head to keep him from moving his head around. Combeferre didn’t dare touch anywhere, too worried he would cause his boyfriend pain. He studied the sleeping form and couldn’t help but notice the difference. Where there was usually a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, there was medical equipment. The content noises he would occasionally make were deafeningly silent. This man laying here was not the usual sleeping Courfeyrac. The beeping of his heart rate woke Combeferre from his observances and sent a small feeling of comfort through him. He took a deep breath, remembering that it was good to talk to him in case he was conscious.

“I’ve got you Courfeyrac.” He said quietly. “We’re all here for you. Your maman, she’s coming, love.” He said. Nothing changed. He sighed seeing the vibrant man so still in bed. Even his curls were limp. Combeferre ached to reach out and touch them, but he didn’t want to disturb the dressings on Courfeyrac’s head.

“You listen here, curly man.” He said quietly but fiercely. “You’re going to be okay and you’re going to make it out of this. You better fight with every damn fiber of your being. I’m not going to forgive you if you don’t let me see those beautiful brown eyes again. Okay? And none of your coming back to haunt us all jokes. We need you in person, not haunting us.” He said, talking like he knew what Courfeyrac was thinking, what he’d be saying if he were awake.

“If… if you don’t come back fighting. I’ll…. I’ll let Enj throw out your glitter.” He finally managed. “And… I’ll… I’ll give Jehan all of your ties, and there isn’t going be anyone here to tell him he can't wear your pink and purple striped bow tie with an orange and yellow polka-dotted shirt.” He said. His voice breaking on the last few words. He wasn’t sure what he was saying at this point but he didn’t care, he just wanted Courfeyrac back. He leaned over and gently kissed Courfeyrac’s hand.

“Please. Please come back to me.” He sobbed. Combeferre kneeled beside the bed, clasping Courfeyrac’s hand. Joly eventually came around and found him.

“Combeferre. Combeferre. We have to go. Come on.” He said gently, pulling his friend up. Joly returned the chart and took him down a hallway before Combeferre turned and fell into his arms. Joly held him quietly and let him cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Combeferre had seen Courfeyrac, he had stayed near the room until he was wheeled away for his next surgery. The man was wrecked. Bags were under his eyes, his hair was all over the place, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He walked out to where he knew the others would be, as soon as his eyes set on Barhorel he walked directly up to the other man and pushed him against the wall.

“Where was he?! Why wasn’t he with him?! He was his partner, he was supposed to be with him.” Combeferre said, his voice breaking as he fell to his knees. Prouvaire walked up and hugged Combeferre from behind. Bahorel helped him up and found him a seat before sitting next to him silently for a while.

“He’s not… He’s not doing so well either.” Barhoral said his voice hoarse. “They were tear-gassed, and Feuilly is having an allergic reaction to it. His wrist is broken or sprained.” He explained. The two friends looked at each other for a moment before holding one another tightly.

They all sat in that waiting room for hours, just sitting. Joly was too busy again, as were most of the others. None of them knew if the surgery was really taking this long, or if Courfeyrac was alone in the room. Combeferre wasn’t sure which was worse, thinking that his injuries were so severe that he was in hours of surgery, or that he was on his own. If there was one thing Combeferre knew without a doubt, Courfeyrac hated being left alone, especially in scary situations.

Combeferre was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Enjolras quietly murmuring to someone. He wasn’t sure what time it was. But he knew the day had long been over.

“My boy! Where’s my Felix?!” She said. Combeferre’s head popped up as he recognized the voice and he slowly stood up, making his way over to Marie Courfeyrac.

“Hi, Marie.” He said quietly. He realized it must be the next day if Courfeyrac’s mother had made it in. Surely Courfeyrac hadn’t been in surgery the whole time.

“Oh, Marcos! What happened? Julien says Felix was injured.” The little woman said. Combeferre led her to a seat and for the first time since his phone had rung the day before, he felt the doctor calm come over him. He gently took her hand and explained to her what he knew. Much like everyone else, tears instantly started pouring out of her eyes.

“So it’s bad then.” She said quietly. Combeferre pulled a packet of Kleenex from his pocket and handed them to her. Enjolres sat in front of her listening as well and clasping her hand.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I promised I would take care of him an-” Enjolras started.

“Hush now Julien. It’s not your fault.” She said softly through her tears smiling. “Alexandre and Marius? Are they alright?” She asked. Combeferre nodded.

“Yes, Joly is working. There were many others injured in the same riot.” He said quietly. “Marius is helping some friends.” Enjolras supplied, checking his phone again. The little lady nodded. 

“Alrighty, well I will take care of the rest of you then. Now, send me your drink orders and we’ll all have some warm drinks. Warm drinks make everything better.” She said. Combeferre covered her hand with his and shook his head.

“No, no. I’ll take care of my boy’s boys. Clearly you aren’t taking care of yourselves, so someone has to. When was the last time any of you ate?” She said before standing up. When no one could give her a definitive answer and she nodded her head resolutely and briskly walked off. The others all sat there looking around for a moment not sure what to do. Joly came walking out just then and took a seat, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“How is it?” Combeferre asked quietly. Joly shook his head.

“It’s been a while since I’ve worked a shift like this.” He said quietly.

“I’m sorry, I should be-” Combeferre said, but Joly quickly interrupted him.

“No. You’d do more harm than good in the state you’re in right now. You can help when you’re ready.” He said quietly. Combeferre nodded as Enjolras walked over.

“Courfeyrac’s mother is here.” He offered up. Joly nodded.

“Well, at least they’ll tell her what’s going on. Where is she?” He asked.

“She went to get everyone coffee,” Combeferre said, shaking his head. Joly let out a small laugh.

“That sounds about right. She’ll avoid all of this by taking care of everyone else. Courfeyrac comes by it naturally.” he said, toying with the coffee cup he held. He hid a yawn and stood up. “Tell her I said hello. I’ll let Dr. Clermont know she’s here.” He said before walking off, Combeferre noticed he was leaning on his cane more heavily than usual as he did on long, stressful, shifts. 

Half an hour later Dr. Clermont came out.

“Madame Courfeyrac?” She called. Marie stood up from where she sat knitting. 

“Yes?” Courfeyrac’s mom said, reaching for Combeferre’s hand. It would have made him smile, seeing Courfeyrac’s mother mirror the instinctual habits of her son. 

“If you’ll follow me, I can give you an update on your son.” She said. Combeferre tried to stay seated, but one look from his boyfriend’s mother had him quickly falling into step with her.

“I’m sorry, Madame, but family only,” the doctor said, sending a pointed look to Combeferre. “We can’t legally give the information to Dr. Combeferre, even if he is the Fiancée of Monsieur Courfeyrac.” She began. But Marie held up a hand.

“I want him there. He can help me understand all the... the doctor stuff. And if you tell me I’m just going to go back out there and tell him. So it’s better to just tell us both so I don’t mix something up.” She stated resolutely. Dr. Clermont hesitated but eventually led the two away to a quiet room. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras talks to Feuilly and Bahorel and gets a little insight into what happened to Courfeyrac. Also... since when were Feuilly and Bahorel married?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time really writing a Feuilly/Bahorel scene, but I hope it's alright.

Not 5 minutes after Combeferre and Marie walked away, someone else came out.

“Sebastien Bahorel?” the nurse said. Bahorel looked up, as did the rest of his friends. He stood up. “Right this way. We’re getting more test results, but I’ll update you on your husband and then you can see him for a bit.” said the nurse. Bahorel nodded, and followed after the man, leaving his friends behind, shooting one another confused glances. 

“It’s not great right now, but he should recover. As long as the results show what we think.” the nurse explained. “His wrist is definitely broken and it’s in a soft cast. But because of the allergic reaction, we can’t put it in a hard cast yet. We could really use some help in reminding him to not move it.” The nurse said. Bahorel nodded. His head. “Well, if you’ll come this way.”

“What about our friends? Can he have other visitors?” he asked, knowing Feuilly would want to see the others.

“Well…. We don’t want to overwhelm him. But a few could come in, just give me the names.” the nurse said. Bahorel nodded and gave him the names of his friends to bring back. He let a deep breath out before entering the room. Feuilly smiled at him and Bahorel instantly walked over and peppered Feuilly’s face in kisses until he let out a small chuckle.

“Alright alright, you don’t have to kiss every freckle I have. We might be here for the rest of the year otherwise.” he said. Bahorel sat back and smiled at his husband a bit sheepishly.

“What? What did you do?” Feuilly asked.

“I uh, might have let the cat out of the bag. Well… I didn’t but the nurse may have referred to me as your husband.” he explained. Feuilly’s eyes widened comically and he stared at the ceiling.

“Oh dear lord,” he muttered, right before Enjolras walked in with a quirked eyebrow.

“Husband?” he asked the other two. They looked a little sheepish and shrugged.

“It was more for practicality reasons,” Bahorel explained. “Not that we don’t love each other! We do! We were talking about it already.” Bahorel tried to explain. A small smile lifted the corner of Enjolras’s mouth. Feuilly reached out his non-injured arm and touched Bahorel’s arm.

“We just went down to city hall a month ago. I was in a tight spot. And my charming prince came to my rescue. I argued, mind you. But. We came to a compromise.” Feuilly said, smiling at Bahorel. 

“And now I’m really glad we made that compromise. Makes this shit a little easier.” Bahorel breathed out. Feuilly sent him a smile. Enjolras relaxed a little.

“You sound almost like Courferyac. He’s going to be so pissed…” Enjolras started, before silence entered the room.

“How is he? I’m so sorry. Where’s Combeferre? Please tell him.” Feuilly started, getting a little agitated.

“Shhh. Babe. Calm down. The nurses said you need to stay as calm as possible. They aren’t sure how the reaction will do.” Bahorel said. Feuilly nodded but looked between the other men. Bahorel sighed and looked at Enjolras who shook his head.

“Combeferre is wrecked. I’ve never seen him like this. They, we aren’t sure, they won’t tell us much since we aren’t family. But, we do know he’s already in his second surgery in 24 hours.” Enjolras supplied quietly. Feuilly mutely nodded.

“What happened? Do you remember?” Bahorel asked. Feuilly let out a shaky breath and started to explain.

“He. Well. He’s Courfeyrac. I tried to get him to leave but he was more concerned about getting others to safety. I saw Enjolras up ahead and we were making good headway. But then….” Feuilly broke off and took a breath. “I’m not even sure. The tear gas came in, we were holding onto each other but we couldn’t see. And then… he... he was just gone.” Feuilly said, tears springing to his eyes.

“Shhh, It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything else. It’s okay.” Bahorel said, squeezing Feuilly’s hand tightly. It hurt a little, but Feuilly wasn’t about to tell Bahorel or he might let go of his hand, but Feuilly felt like he might fall apart if that happened. Enjolyras gently laid a hand on Feuilly’s foot and nodded.

“Thanks. That helps a lot. I’m going to go find Combeferre.” Enjolras said. The others nodded, and Enj stepped out of the room. He motioned for Prouvaire and Bossuet to go in before he walked back to the waiting area.

_Text:_ _I have a little more information on Courf. Feuilly was able to tell us a little about what happened._

He sent to Combeferre, and sat down with the rest of his friends, to do what they’d been doing for the past 24 hours…. wait.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire comfort Combeferre and Mama Courfeyrac and Combeferre have a little heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated and help motivate me to continue writing! I've been enjoying exploring this story. So I hope you're enjoying reading it.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr if you want to chat! I'm at jabbers-of-jay I'm just too lazy to imbed the link right now.

An hour later Combeferre walked out into the waiting room. Enjolras couldn’t tell if he brought good news or bad news. His face was pinched and he still looked like a wreck. 

“He’s out of surgery. Has been for a few hours. We just, couldn’t be told.” he muttered. A sigh of relief seemed to go through the group. “They uh, won’t really let me share much. Marie said I could but… It’s better to leave it for now.” He said. “He’s under observation now. And they’re putting together a plan. That’s about all I can say.” he said quietly. Prouvaire walked up to Comebferre and hugged him. Combeferre closed his eyes and took a deep breath and relaxed briefly into the hug, before stepping back.

“Look. I appreciate you all being here. I do. But you guys need some sleep. You can’t do anything else here. Hell, I can’t do anything else. So. There’s no sense in all of us hanging around. Go get some sleep. I’ll send any updates if we get any.” He said quietly. They all nodded and slowly trickled out, squeezing Combeferre’s hand or patting him on the shoulder. Prouvaire briefly kissed his cheek before they left. The only two that remained were Bahorel and Enjolras.

“Seriously, Enj. Go help Grantaire. I know you want to.” Combeferre said. Enjolras looked torn. “You can’t do anything here. They won’t even let you back there. They’re barely letting me back there.” He said quietly. Enjolras bit his lip, a rare moment of uncertainty entering his eyes. Bahorel squeezed his shoulder.

“Go on Enjolras. I’ll hold down the fort here.” He told him. Enjolras nodded before hugging the two men and resolutely heading out the door.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Bahorel said. Combeferre shook his head, but Bahorel gently grasped his shoulder. “Yes. Do. Feuilly’s not great but they said he should recover. He’s mostly just on observation until they can get the cast on him.” he said gently.

“You don’t think Courfeyrac’s going to recover?” Combeferre bit out. Bahorel’s eyes widened

“Shit! No, man. No. Of course. He’s going be alright.” he said. Combeferre instantly deflated.

“I’m sorry Bahorel. You don’t deserve this. No one deserves to be a verbal punching bag.” Combeferre retorted. Bahorel chuckled.

“Hey, if anyone knows anything about punching bags, it’s me.” He said. Combeferre didn’t smile but he nodded his head. “Seriously. Tell me if you need anything.” Bahorel said. Combeferre nodded.

“Thanks. We’re alright for now. I’m going to head back. Make sure Marie isn’t driving Courfeyrac too crazy. If he’s conscious enough to hear, he’ll never forgive me for leaving him alone with no one to change the subject.” He muttered. Bahorel gave him a smile and gentle pat on the back before the two men parted ways.

As Combeferrehad suspected, Courfeyrac's mother sat in a chair in the room prattling away about their neighbors. He knew Courfeyrac would actually find it very entertaining, but he preferred it when he could ask the questions to direct the conversation to what he wanted to know, because, quite honestly? Courfeyrac didn’t care how the Wescotts cleaned their bathrooms, or how Rosa took her tea.

“What are you making?” He asked quietly as he sat in the chair next to her, the yarn starting to take shape. “I’m thinking a little sweater. Felix will be an uncle soon I think.” She said with a definitive nod of her head. Combeferre gave the smallest of smiles. It probably wasn’t the way Courfeyrac wanted to find out his sister was pregnant, but it was better to hear about her speculations on that over the different cleaning methods the neighbors used.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The rest of the day was slow. Doctors would bustle in and out, taking notes, muttering to themselves, checking the charts. Combeferre also noticed that they very carefully kept the charts out of his reach. Though, at this point he didn’t really feel like he needed to know much else. If it were his patient sure. But this was his boyfriend. It was enough to know that he had a cracked rib, fractured wrist, and a sprained ankle. As long as he knew there was brain activity, he didn’t need the details. Combeferre found himself nodding off every now and then, but never enough to fully fall asleep. Courfeyrac’s mother would pace around, get snacks for them, knit, and talk about whatever came to mind. She didn’t seem to mind Combeferre’s stupor as he sat in the chair most of the day, simply staring at Courfeyrac’s still form, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest. Eventually, though, a nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours were over. Courfeyrac’s mother looked like she was going to argue, but Combeferre quickly led her away.

“It’s policy.” He said quietly. “You might be able to get a cot. But he’s going to be this way for a while, it’s better if we just go back and get sleep in a good bed.” She gave him and an appraising look but gave a firm nod of her head.

“I trust you Combeferre. You take good care of my boy. So I trust you.” She said. Those were the words that brought more tears to his eyes, thoughts of self-loathing finally attacking him. If he had insisted Courfeyrac keep holding his hand through the rally, he could have kept him from danger. 

They quietly walked up the stairs. Combeferre showed her to Courfeyrac’s room.

“I’ll get you some fresh sheets, he doesn't change them often,” Combeferre said. She nodded her head silently but a watery smile made its way to her face as she muttered about her boy. Combeferre noticed that she seemed to be slowing down for the first time since her arrival. Things finally started to sink. He showed her where everything was before he closed the door to his own bedroom and sobbed into his pillow. 

Half an hour later, he walked back out into the living room. Grantaire and Enjolras were sitting on the couch.

“Is mama Corufeyrac here?” Grantaire asked, he looked a little worse for the wear, a cut in his lip. Combeferre nodded his head.

“I left her in Courfeyrac’s room.” He said simply. Grantaire snorted.

“Courfeyrac’s room my ass. I don’t think he’s slept in that room in 2 years.” he retorted. Enjolras shot him a look.

“There’s food if you want it,” Enjolras said. Combeferre shook his head no and simply leaned into his friend. Enjolras wrapped a blanket around Combeferre and the three of them sat on the couch. “Rest Combeferre. You need it.” Enjolras said quietly, Combeferre shook his head.

“I can’t. This is my fault, it’s all my fault,” he muttered over and over. 

“No, it’s not. It’s mine, I got the crowd too riled up.” Enjolras muttered back, holding his friend’s broken form. Grantaire snorted.

“Stop making yourselves martyrs. It’s fucking humanity. You can’t change humanity.” Grantaire said. Usually, Combeferre would step in here, but he couldn’t be bothered tonight.

“Grantaire, seriously? Now is the time to push your agend-” He started, but a small voice interrupted them.

“Non, Julien. Hush now. He’s trying to help. In his own way.” Marie interrupted. The three men looked up in surprise as Courfeyrac’s mother patted Grantaire’s cheek and walked into the room to join them. Combeferre started to get up from where he was laying in Enjolras’s lap, but she gently pushed him back down.

“Hush now, Marco. You rest. You’re allowed to rest.” She told him.

“But h-he’s your son. I shouldn’t be, I shouldn’t.” He started, but she made a hushing sound.

“There’s no love like a mother’s love for her son. But that doesn’t mean you cannot love him as well. And it doesn’t lessen the love for him. It’s better, the more love for my boy, the stronger he will be.” She said with a smile. Combeferre just lay there, finally letting his tears flow down his cheeks.

Marie bustled around their small kitchen and came back in with a tray full of tea for everyone. It brought the smallest of smiles to Combeferre’s face. He didn’t even know they had that tray. But Courfeyrac always said his mother seemed to have a knack for finding whatever she wanted in people’s homes. He sat up and they all accepted the tea.

“Now, Marco. What is this about you being my future son-in-law? Hmm?” She asked. Combferre could feel the heat coming to his cheeks and ducked his head a little as Grantaire elbowed him and Enjolras raised a curious eyebrow.

“It- I didn’t even think. I just said it. I guess, I was hoping... they’d tell me more. We don’t often tell significant others for liability reasons. It… it sucks, but there’s just so much history and context we can’t know when strangers come in. But… I have to admit, even I’ve let more out than I should when someone says they’re engaged.” he muttered quietly. But when he saw Marie’s face drop, he hastened to continue to talk. “But, in truth. We had started talking about it,” he said softly. A smile lit up on Marie’s face and she patted his knee. 

“I knew it. The moment I met you. And Felix, oh the way he always talks about you. You go together beautifully, Marcos and I am so happy for you to be one of my children. Ah, and his sisters. It’s a good thing you aren’t a girl. When he was a little boy, I never knew how another girl was going to go along with his sisters.” She said, shaking her head. Combeferre let out the smallest of laughs.

“No doubt. I wouldn’t want to compete with that much estrogen.” He muttered, receiving a winning smile from Courfeyrac’s mother.

“No, no it’s quite a lot. Of course, Courfeyrac made it pretty clear early on that was not likely to happen. But all the other boys he brought home. They were never right for him. You balance him, Marco, you balance him like no other person ever has. I couldn’t imagine a more perfect partner for him.” She said. Tears entered both of their eyes and they hugged.

The two sat and chatted for a minute, clearly sharing their grief and memories, before they were interrupted by a squabble between Enjolras and Grantaire in the kitchen. Marie smiled.

“Oh, dear. Will those two never learn?” she asked. Combeferre shook his head.

“There’s no telling,” Combferre responded. 

“Hmmm, well we’ll just see about that.” She said before walking into the kitchen. 10 minutes later, Marie had the boys settled on the couch, with Enjolras sitting in the middle and awfully close to Grantaire. They started a movie, all of them knowing, their minds were really elsewhere and they wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night.

  
  



End file.
